


Truce

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Poems [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dramatic Monologue, Episode Related, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Gen, Missing Scene, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Sam and Benny, crossing Purgatory





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



You ain’t gon believe this, chief, but  
I got a real ol soft spot for ya.

Naw I mean it. Never done much  
in the way of sharin and carin  
but Dean and that angel both—  
I’s startin t’think you hung the  
moon, time we got clear of this place.

Oh I know he exaggerates.

But… both of em says you whooped the Devil,  
right inside your mind. Angel says  
you got a forgivin soul, n’Dean…  
well, Dean says you’s a bitch but it’s  
how he says it—affectionate-like.

Naw I ain’t never had no brother,  
not by that kinda blood anyways.  
Brothers in other blood. Spilt, shared.

Naw, man, what the hell’s wrong with you?  
Tell me somethin, stretch, you been hungry  
at all since you rolled in here? Well…

Strictly on donors, same’s I told  
Dean. Bag blood, horrible tastin  
but gets the job done. More or less.

Yeah I know. Easy done, judgin  
a man for his hist’ry. Lucky  
you, I’m a forgivin soul too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted on Tumblr](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/post/157811133755/truce)


End file.
